As set forth more fully in applicant's-assignor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,753 issued Nov. 11, 1975 for "Automatic Gate Latch", there is a need for latches utilized on gates and chain length fences. Such latches should be easily operated by an adult but in installations such as where the chain link fence surrounds a hazard to small children (swimming pools and the like), it is desirable to have a latch which limits operation by small children.
The latch disclosed in the reference patent solves many of the deficiencies in prior art devices. However, features of the self-latching gate latch described in the patent limits its practical application. In particular, the use of an independent bracket as a stop member requires careful attention to installation detail to obtain proper operation of the latch. If the bracket is mispositioned, then it may be possible for users to completely withdraw the latch pin from the latch body thereby defeating the operation of the latch. In addition, it is possible, through the use of pry tools such as a screwdriver, for even a small child to withdraw the latch pin from the latch yoke without reaching the operator's handle. In the patented device, metal or other material of similar hardness must be employed for the latch body because proper latching operation is dependent on the correct frictional relationship between the latch actuator tube and the upper surface of the latch body. In addition, a relatively pointed latch pin must be utilized so that upon gate closure the pin will engage the latch bore in the yoke and stop the movement of the latch so that the latch pin may fully enter the latch bore. Such an arrangement produces a restricting compromise between the "sharpness" of the latch pin and the wear relationship of the sharpened latch pin and the underside of the latch yoke. If a latch pin is sufficiently sharp to assure regular actuation, then it tends to wear a groove even in the yoke materials, thereby producing a limited latch lifetime.
It is therefore desirable to provide a self-latching yoke gate latch with improved simplicity of installation, reduced wear, cost and improved reliability of operation.